This application is a continuation of prior Applicaion No. 09/925,136, filed Aug. 8, 2001 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,539.
The present invention relates generally to computation using binary floating-point numbers, and particularly to finding the floor of a floating-point number.
The floor for a floating-point number x is the largest integer less than or equal to x. So while the floor for 2.5 is 2, the floor for −2.5 is −3. Consequently, finding a floor is more difficult for negative floating-point numbers than for positive floating-point numbers.